<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Gordon in white by DaniDubskia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25106923">Gordon in white</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniDubskia/pseuds/DaniDubskia'>DaniDubskia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sad boi Gordon [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Magnum P.I. (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fix-It of Sorts, It's not really a fix it if you're fixing your own fic, M/M, Marriage, Weddings, no one sided Thomas/Higgins cuz I can't do that to her</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:14:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>680</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25106923</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniDubskia/pseuds/DaniDubskia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Thomas never left after the events of that night</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gordon Katsumoto/Thomas Sullivan Magnum IV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sad boi Gordon [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725706</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Gordon in white</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When he woke up Gordon remembered last night and searched for Thomas but instead he found the bed empty and smelling like sex. He found a note on the bedside table saying brb with his signature on it. Gordon sighed not knowing what Thomas meant. He got up and checked himself in the mirror Gordon looked himself up and down. He has hickeys on the side of his chin, neck, chest, torso, and inner thighs. </p><p>"He marks everywhere, " </p><p>Gordon remarked to himself, he wasn't sure how to cover it since it went over the collar. Then he checked his phone and realized it was a Sunday so he had the day off. He put on a brand new pair of clothes and sat on the edge of the bed thinking of last night. And after a while of thinking, he reached the same conclusion as last night. He was in love with Thomas Magnum and he was alright with that. </p><p>So he went downstairs to brew himself some coffee. After getting out the brewer and coffee grounds he heard the door open. And Thomas came inside with a bag that smelled distinctly like baked goods.</p><p>"I'm back with breakfast, can you also make some for me"</p><p>Thomas set the bag down and pulled out cinnamon twist donuts, a plain croissant, cinnamon rolls, and an almond croissant. Gordon looked at the array of pastries and pulled out another mug. Gordon continued making coffee and as he put the sugar in Thomas's cup he felt a pair of hands snake around his waist and a kiss on his head. </p><p>"Too much?"</p><p>"What are you trying to do"</p><p>Thomas released his old on Gordon and took a step back. He was caught off guard by his cold response</p><p>"I-I look how about we sit down and talk about what this is"</p><p>Thomas grabbed a chair and sat down and Gordon soon followed holding 2 cups of coffee and slid one to the other.</p><p>"I-um where to begin, uh" he sighed "I was-well we were drunk and then had "</p><p>"Yes I know that but why did you initiate it"</p><p>"I have feelings for you"</p><p>"What-"</p><p>He took a deep breath</p><p>"And also Higgins, and I'm not sure what to feel sometimes I feel like  I wanna kiss you but then I also feel like I wanna kiss Higgins. And last night helped me clear things up a bit and I'm sorry if I didn't have your consent to touch you and I-I just want<br/>say that I know that have feelings for you and I'm sorry if you didn't have a good time"</p><p>Silence filled the room as Gordon processed his statement. He looked at Thomas as he grabbed the almond croissant and started fiddling with the wrapper. He grabbed his hand and looked him straight in the eye.</p><p>"Look, Thomas, I also have feelings for you and I actually really enjoyed last night so if you want to do this then let's do this"</p><p>Thomas's eyes lit up at Gordon's words and breathed a sigh of relief. He brought Gordon's hand close and kissed it. He gazed lovingly at him and they stayed like that for a few minutes. Until Gordon pipped up.</p><p>"Are you eating that or did you forget I was allergic to nuts"</p><p>Thomas laughed at the remark and grabbed the croissant</p><p>"It's mine, I'm not sure what you like so I just got a bunch of pastries"</p><p>"Where'd you get it"</p><p>"There's a Tous Les Jours a few miles from here"</p><p>"Huh never noticed"</p><p>And as they ate and had their friendly banter he knew that he wouldn't mind holding affection towards the PI<br/>---------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Now he was walking down the aisle holding a round bouquet because he chose tails instead of heads in the coin toss. But the feeling of annoyment faded as he finally reached the altar and looked at his fiance-turned-husband. </p><p>"You look amazing"</p><p>Gordon smile widened</p><p>"You ready baby?"</p><p>"Yeah I am"</p><p>Now he has a bouquet, the love of his life, and a white suit.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is the last foreseeable fix for the sad boil Gordon series. Thank you so so much for reading this and I absolutely love this ship and I love you guys.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>